un dragón mas
by titania-chan
Summary: que pasaría si llega un dragon slayer mas a fairy tail cuales serán sus consecuencias en su llegada ... bueno mal resumen pero buena historia entren y lean :D
1. Chapter 1

Un dragón más

Cap. 1

Pov Lucy

Iba de vuelta de una misión con natsu y happy, la misión no era muy complicada solo consistía en atrapar a una mafia pero cuando los encontramos, fue una terrible decepción porque solo eran 10 tipos y solo 4 usaban magia y el jefe era un tipo completamente débil, porque happy lo atrapo y lo noqueo con un pescado que tenía (XD happy es un loquillo) pero lo más importante es que TUVE EL DINERO PARA LA RENTA ya no quedare en la calle TwT

Ahhh, justo la el dinero de la renta que necesitaba para la renta.- dije con una sonrisa bueno estaba muy feliz por eso

Aye sir! .- comiendo un pescado

Yo esperaba más pelea eso tipos de verdad eran débiles.-dijo natsu poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza

Bueno, bueno no hay que ponerse triste por eso vamos a otra misión y listo.- dije

Lucy que esa de buen humor.- dijo happy con una mirada picara

Buen humor? .- pregunte

Si, como siempre estas enojada a si nunca conseguirás a nadie.- dijo happy aguantándose la risa , después de eso lo Salí persiguiendo hasta que nos cansamos, después de eso el viaje fue divertido, hablamos de tantas cosas, faltaba una hora para llegar a magnolia, hubiéramos llegado antes pero natsu no se quería subir al tren así que caminamos hacia magnolia a través del bosque, la misión no quedaba tan lejos caminando era 2 horas y en tren 15 min, lo sé , lo sé pero natsu no quería ya pero con la conversación que llevamos el viaje se hacía corto

Huelen eso.- dijo natsu

Natsu te acuerdo de los tres tu eres el único con un olfato tan agudo.- dije con una gotita de anime.- pero a que huele de todos modos… a comida? A caso

Ah pescado.- decía happy con estrellitas en los ojos

No, huele como a un dragón pero diferente como un dragon slayer .- después de eso natsu salió corriendo en dirección hacia el extraño olor, yo y happy lo seguimos también teníamos curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona con ese extraño olor y también temiamos que natsu se perdiera, al final terminamos en un prado y ahí estaba una niña de como la edad de Wendy(no tengo idea qué edad tiene Wendy pero pongamos que tienen 14) que estaba completamente dormida a lado de ella tenía un bolso gigante pero cuando me fije me bien pude ver que tenía el pelo morado oscuro largo le cubría toda la espalda , su piel era muy blanca casi transparente, llevaba una falda(no hay que decir que su falda era corta) de color negro , con unas calcetas rosadas largas hasta la rodilla y unas botas negras también hasta la rodilla llevaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra .Quien será ella me pregunte , era muy bonita pero estaba en medio de la nada cualquier hombre podría hacerle cualquier cosa con ella después de llevarme con mi imaginación volví a la realidad, vi a natsu que la estaba mirando demasiado cerca

Natsu, pasa algo.- lo mire se veía preocupado

No, solo que su aroma parece a la de un dragon con una pisca de sal, solo eso

Aun dragón? … huele a sal? Qué raro umh… natsu no hagas eso.- le grite estaba tomando a la joven al estilo nupcial y también tomo su mochila y se la puso en la espalda

Que esta pesada, que llevara acaso piedras.- se quejo

Lo que sea que tenga debes soltarla natsu, no te la puedes llevar así como así, apenas sabemos quién es .- me queje pero era cierto que pasa si ella no quería venir tenía que hacer otras cosas pero hay que saber que niña en medio de la nada tendría que hacer algo

Y que quieres que haga que la deje en medio del bosque sola, creo que no luce, es mejor llevarla al gremio, así nos puede explicar que hacía en medio del bosque no crees.- dijo natsu defendiéndose.- tu q dices happy

Ayer sir!.- dijo happy apoyándolo

Qué más da aunque les diga que no lo harán bueno apurémonos antes de que se nos haga tarde.- me rendí y así nos dirigimos hacia magnolia llegamos como a las 4:30

Ya llegamos cabrones.- dijo natsu pateando la puerta con mucha fuerza

Hola minna.- respondí yo saludando a todos me dirigí al bar donde mirajane estaba atendiendo.- hola mira

Hola natsu , lucy y happy ….. Quien es ella.- indicando a la joven que natsu tenia

Etto no tenemos idea, la encontramos en medio del bosque natsu decía que olía a dragón y así que la trajimos.- termine mi explicación pero no me di cuenta que todo el gremio estaba escuchando mi historia

Ya veo, umh natsu déjala en la enfermería, cuando despierte le preguntaremos lo que paso.- dijo el maestro … cuando había llegado el maestro pensé pero bueno tome el bolso que tenía natsu de la joven de verdad que pesaba lo deje en una mesa y vi como natsu llevo a la joven a la enfermería y después volvió

Oye cerebro de llama, como es eso que huele a dragón.- pregunto gray semi desnudo

Gray tu ropa.- dijo cana que estaba bebiendo un barril.- pero yo también tengo la duda como es eso de olor de dragón

Umh no lo sé.- dijo natsu mirando a Wendy y a ganjeel

Y ustedes dos tampoco saben a qué se refiere natsu.- dijo cana a ganjeel y a Wendy

Umh no lo se pero también siento algo raro en ella.- dijo wendy

Y tu ganjeel.- dijo erza que se acercaba a la conversación

Umh tengo idea.- y se fue donde estaba levy

No será que ella puede ser un DRAGON SLAYER.- lissana que se metió en la en conversación

DRAGON SLAYER.- gritaron todos

Eso es imposible digo seria mucha coincidencia no creen.- dije

En ese momento la mochila de la joven se pesó a mover todos quedamos en shock, esa cosa se está moviendo –grito gray que venía después de ponerse ropa , todos estábamos con los ojos abiertos esa cosa se estaba moviendo más

Será mejor que la habrá.- dijo Wendy muy asustada

Eres valiente Wendy dijeron todos incluyéndome ella se acercó y abrió la mochila y salió un….


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Pov normal

Y salió un exceed.- gritaron todos

Así es era un exceed, era una linda gatita amarilla, llevaba una polera blanca con una falda azul, se parecía bastante a charle, pero se veía asustada y con un poco de sueño parece que estaba durmiendo adentro de esa mochila, Lucy se acercó a la exceed por qué bueno es raro ver otro exceed y la mayoría de los exceed son amigos de los dragón slayer …

Entonces esa niña en un dragón slayer.- grito Lucy haciendo que todo fairy tail se callara

Eso no puede ser digo seria mucha conciencia que natsu encontrara un dragón slayer .- decía charle mirando a la exceed un poco lejos estaba wendy y el exceed que no alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos de lucy y el comentario de charle

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Wendy y el tuyo.- le dijo Wendy con una linda sonrisa(les recuerdo que Wendy todavía está al lado de la exceed)

Mi nombre es sora pero me puedes decir sora-chan, faith me puso ese nombre xq si lo decías hartas veces sonaba como ola.- dijo la sora.- hablando de faith donde esta

Faith ? ah esa joven que tiene el pelo morado .- dijo mirajane acercándose a las chicas

Asi es esa es mi amiga faith

Umh ella está en la enfermería del gremio sigue la escalera la primera puerta a la derecha y ahí está.- dijo mira con un sonrisa

Ok gracias -ella saco sus alas y se dirigía a la escalera pero fue interrumpida por Lucy- espera… tu amiga digo faith ella es un dragón slayer .- dijo Lucy todo fairy tail en ese momento miraron a sora .- no es por molestar pero cuando la encontramos natsu dijo que olía a dragón y que tu un exceed sea su amiga bueno por lógica la única opción que hay que ella sea un dragón slayer

Sora se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Lucy "así es faith, ella es una dragón slayer del agua ella fue criada por la dragón de los océanos Aqua ella es una asesina de dragones "con esa palabras todo fairy tail quedo en shock en especial los dragones slayer presentes (natsu, Wendy, ganjeel y laxus)

Eso imposible.- dijo levy viendo a ganjeel también en el mismo estado

Eso significa que esa chica es como natsu, Wendy, ganjeel y laxus .- dijo gray que estaba desnudo en ese momento

No sé quiénes son eso.- dijo sora

Etto y por qué estaban durmiendo en medio del bosque.- dijo Wendy

Bueno te contare toda la historia para que entiendas todo empieza asi faith es una asesina de dragones de 1° generación, ella estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo a Aqua pero ya se rindió en encontrarla como hac años, así que decidimos unirnos a un gremio que se llama fairy tail por que escuchamos que habían dragón slayer como faith también habíamos pensado en sabertooth pero lo que escuchamos que los dragones slayer de ese gremio mataron a sus dragones así que a faiht le dio miedo y preferimos unirnos a fairy tail , íbamos de viaje para llegar hasta que nos quedamos dormidas y lo demás ya saben el resto de la historia hablando de esto dónde estoy? .- dijo sora mirando para todos lados

Ara ara .- decía mirajane caminando hacia sora.- ustedes están en el gremio fairy tail- después de eso fairy tail salió del shock y empezó a festejar (xq nadie sabe xq)

"Sora donde estas" se escuchó bajar por la escalera a alguien pero sabían que la única persona que estaba arriba era faiht " sora estas aquí?" " aquí esto faiht" sora se dio vuelta para ver bajar faith, cuando faith vio a sora salto de la escalera para abajo y corrió a abrazar a sora " tenía miedo de perderte como no te encontré me asuste"

Flash back

Pov faiht

desperté en una cama digo la ultima vez que dormí estaba en el bosque me levanten como pude busque mis botas y me las puse (XD ok muy interesante) busque a sora "umh donde estará espero que no se meta en un problema de nuevo" pensé busque mis cosas, tampoco estaban "me habrán robado acaso"pensé (el signo "" es pensar ok para que entienda o hablar pero cosas muy justas y necesarias entre la descripción ok) me di cuenta que estaba en una enfermería " donde mi**** estoy" era mejor salir pronto de aquí abrí la puerta y vi un pasillo largo divise un escalera "es muy única salida" al acercarme mas a la escalera escuche la voz de sora me alegre tanto baje lo mas rápido que pude o mejor dicho salte y la vi ahí estaba tan feliz de verla que la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude sin darse cuenta que había gente mirándola

fin del flash back

pov normal

ahh sora que bueno que estas bien .- dijo faith, tenia los ojos azules pero como un azul profundo como el océano

si entiendo, entiendo que te preocupaste pero déjame respirar por favor.- faith la soltó.- lo siento es solo que es la emoción del momento, oye sora etto donde estamos .-esa ultima parte se susurro al oido

por dios bajas tan emocionada y no te das cuenta de donde estas.- eso lo dijo enojada

gomen, gomen .- sodandoce la cabeza .- y bueno donde estamos

estan en fairy tail.-dijo una albina con pelo corto

que! llegue a fairy tail .- decia en estado de shock

prox cap un nuevo miembro ... espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios por fa


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Pov normal

Esto no puede ser es demasiado coincidencia.- decía faith

Con que te quieres unir cierto.- decía un hombre bajito

Umh si , etto quien es usted

Yo soy el maestro de fairy tail

Enserio, mira sora este abuelito él es maestro.- empezando a saltar de la alegría

Si, me di cuenta de eso, la pregunta es si te dejaran unirte

Tienes razón sora umh mejor me presento oficialmente.- se dio media vuelta hacia el gremio hizo una reverencia y dijo.- un gusto mi nombre es faith Yoshikawa (lo sé no se complementa para nada pero bueno) pero prefiero que me digan faith soy una asesina de dragones de 1° generación, mi magia es dragón slayer de agua, mi dragón fue Aqua y para mí sería un gusto unirme a fairy tail

Después de eso el maestro acepto que se uniera a fairy tail, le pusieron su insignia en brazo derecho de color morado y asi fairy tail empezó una fiesta por la nueva nakama

Hay que festejar hasta que el consejo venga a arrestarnos.- dijo cana con un barril lleno de vino

Aye sir!.- gritaron todos, esta fiesta iba ser en grande

Mira sora todos se ven tan alegres, riendo, cantando me encanta haberme unido a este gremio.- dijo faith sentada en un rincón con sora

Se ve que son buenas para la fiesta pero también se ve que es una linda familia no lo crees

Etto …disculpa pero me puedo sentar.- dijo Wendy acercándose a la mesa

Claro que puedes.- dijo faith señalándole la silla

Bueno alcance en presentarme, bueno mi nombre es Wendy Marvell y como tú soy un dragón slayer del cielo mi dragón era Grandeeney y me gustaría que seamos amigas.- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa

Enserio *-* me encantaría tener una amiga, después podríamos convertirnos en mejores amigas no te parece.- faith se paró y le tomo las dos manos.- que dices

Claro que sí, oye te voy a presentar a los demás ya

Claro vamos, sora vamos.- tomando a sora de su patita

Pov Wendy

Cuando sora dijo todo esa quede en shock, digo no es normal que de la nada llegue una asesina de dragones de tu misma edad, aunque se veía amable umh me gustaría conocerla y convertirme en su amiga pero le molestara que yo sea su amiga lo pensé por varios minutos hasta que me decidí, quiero ser su amiga y fui al encuentro me puse tan feliz cuando dijo que si ahora hay que presentarla al equipo, llegamos a la mesa donde estaba erza comiendo un pastel de fresa, lucy que hablaba con natsu y gray y por ultimo happy y charle, happy le estaba regalando un pescado pero charle lo negó jaja eso nunca cambia

Pov normal

Etto mina les presento a faith y a sora.- todos miraron a faith y asora

Hola mi nombre es lucy soy maga celestial, yo y happy y natsu fuimos los que te trajimos para aca.- dijo lucy

Enserio gracias

De nada

Hola mi nombre es gray soy mago de hielo un gusto en conocerte, parece que nuestras magias se complementan.- dijo mirando a faith con una sonrisa picara y faith se puso roja

Gray! Es una niña y ponte ropa.- dijo lucy golpeando a retando a gray

"Como mierda paso eso" y salio corriendo en busca de su ropa, en otra parte del gremio había una peli azul mirando la escena "otro rival de amor" mientras incrustaba sus uñas en la pared con una aura asesina; después que volvió gray vestido

Me siento observada no crees sora.- mientras le salía una gotita de anime

Lo mismo digo

Hola mi nombre happy, quieres un pescado.- ofreciéndole el pescado

Claro por qué no.- lo probo.- esta rico mira faith prueba.-faith probo un poquito.- sip esta rico

Comes pescado crudo faith.-decía lucy con una gotita de anime

Así es bueno cuando vivía con Aqua vivíamos en una cueva submarina y lo único que había eran peces así que por eso y sora es un gato así que es normal que coma o no.- poniendo su dedo en la boca

Aye sir!.- dijo happy con un pescado en la boca

Bueno me toca presentarme, mi nombre es natsu soy un dragón slayer de fuego me crio igneel y ya veo por qué olías a sal y será genial tener otro dragón slayer en el gremio.- dijo natsu sonriendo mostrando toda su dentadura su perfecta dentadura

Es un gusto, gracias por traerme al gremio.- mostrando una linda sonrisa muy tierna

Bueno creo que me toca.-decía erza terminado de comer su pastel.- mi nombre es erza, soy maga clase s mi magia es de req. De armas es un gusto conocerte y sería divertido tenerte el equipo

Enserio … pero que es un equipo y q es mago clase s?.- a todos les salió un gotita de anime

Un equipo es cuando haces una alianza con algún nakama que tienes mucha compatibilidad y mago clase s es un mago con un nivel superior pero también hay magos clases ss que son los más fuertes del gremio, ahora entiendes.- decía erza mientras comía otro pedazo de pastel

Umh creo que entiendo… quiero ser una maga clase s.- dijo levantando los brazos

Para eso debes esforzarte y mostrar todas tus habilidades.-erza

Lo haré … oye Wendy hagamos un equipo.-tenia miro a Wendy con sus ojitos con estrellas

Etto umh – es demasiado rápido que le debo decir pero se ve tan agradable y ella acepto mi amistad … al diablo aceptare- acepto hagamos un equipo faith

Enserio sugoi soy tan feliz mira sora Wendy además de ser mi amiga ahora las dos hacemos equipo soy tan feliz.- tomo las manos de wendy y empezo a saltar con wendy por el gremio

ara ara parece que fairy tail tiene un nuevo equipo.-decia mirajne mientras limpiaba un vaso.- que dice maestro

con que no sean tan destructivo como el equipo de natsu esta todo bien.- mientras bebía cerveza

pero sabes faith también participo en el equipo de natsu.- dijo wendy un poco apenada

no te preocupes te acompaño comos somos un equipo debo ir contigo y me agradaron todos incluso ese pervertido.- dijo sonriendo

oye .- dijo gray

alguien mas sabe que ere un pervertido ice princess.- dijo mientras se reia

que te crees cerebro de llama.- pegando su cabeza contra la de natsu

otra vez van a pelear.- decia lucy yya cansada de lo mismo.- no lo vas a para erza

los mejores amigos siempre pelean note preocupes no pasara nada oye faith te gustaría hacer tu primera misión con nosotros

claro seria genial con el dinero que gane podría comprar cosas y arrendar un lugar

hablando de eso donde vives faith.-dijo lucy un poco intrigada

etto no tengo donde vivir pensaba después de hacer una misión iba a ver que pasaba.- dijo eso faith un poco avergonzada

umh vi por ahí un lugar cerca del gremio muy barato su renta era de 80.000.-dijo wendy

enserio genial iré a ver enseguida ... wendy me acompañas a ver

claroo vamso charle.- charle estaba hablando muy anima con sora parece que se llevan muy bien

"ok vamos" sora y charle fueron a la puerta wendy y faith las siguieron y salieron , después iban a volver mientras la pelea cada vez se hacia mas grave y lucy se fue a hablar con levy, erza fue a ver una misión para ver la habilidades de faith

**fuera del gremio**

sabes wendy soy tan feliz nunca senti tanta felicidad.- wendy la miro y le sonrió.- hagamos una carrera la que llegue ultima tiene que hacer penitencia-faith empezo a correr-

eso es injusto faith.- dijo wendy que la empezó a seguir

pov faith

ese dia consegui mi familia el ese dia nunca lo olvidare

**fin del cap de hoy ... el otro cap la primera mision de faith**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno les mando agradecimientos a los que leen mi fanfict y que me apoyan les mando besos n.n y bueno**

**importante: no soy dueña de fairy tail pero si de faith y sora por ser creaciones mias **

* * *

cap 4

Íbamos de vuelta al gremio iba acompañada de Wendy (mi nueva mejor amiga), de sora y charle que iban animadas en una conversación y yo también teníamos tantas cosas en común con Wendy y también hablamos de nuestros dragones era muy divertido y sobre mi departamento, bueno después de hablar con la casera del lugar puedo decir que tengo departamento, aunque la casera pide un poco de tiempo para que la gente que vive ahí se vaya creo que era días pero no me hice problema solo tomo un misión y listo pasan los días

Nee, faith que vas a hacer en los 2 dias sin tu casa, si quieres te puedes quedar en mi cuarto fairy hills si quieres a mí y charle no nos a problema.- dijo Wendy

Note preocupes pensé dormir por ahí con sora no es asi sora

Aye! A mí y a faith no acostumbramos a dormir por ahí

Viste Wendy, mira ya llegamos.- indicando las puertas del gremio.- sigo sin pensar que soy miembro de fairy tail .- tocándose la marca en su brazo derecho de color morado .- soy muy feliz

Wendy le miro un poco preocupada pero se rio las jóvenes se dirigieron a las puertas junto sora y charle, faith abrió las y fap(no sé cómo son los sonidos de golpe ) le llego un piano así es un piano Wendy y las execeed quedaron con cara de poker face

Viste erza tuviste que parar la pelea no unirte.- grito lucy que estaba sentada con levy viendo a la pobre chicas que estaban en la puerta

Hace unos minutos por la pelea que tomo mucha magnitud alguien ósea gray voto el pastel de erza sacando su lado oscuro

Quien fue el cabron que boto mi pastel.- sacando su armadura del purgatorio

*en la puerta del gremio*

Faith estas bien?.- decía Wendy acercándose al piano donde su mejor amiga estaba debajo de el

Cabronessss*aura asesina* .- faith tomo el piano y lo tiro adentro del gremio tomado toda la atención de todos incluso la de erza, natsu y gray.- me las van a pagar*aura asesina +demonio+dragón= corran*.. faith se paró en la puerta llevándose las miradas de todos se puso en una posición de pelea .- rugido del dragón de agua.- de su boca salió un potente rugido de agua , de agua hirviendo llevándose a todos los que estaban adentro en un torbellino de agua , al final todo el gremio en el piso incluso erza y todos con sus ojitos girando

Creo que te pasaste un poco faith.- decía sora acercándose a ella

Creo que si, pero ellos empezaron pero creo que si *gotita de anime*

Que fue eso.- decía lucy levantándose del piso y ayudando a levy a levantarse.- levy-chan reacciona*empezando a moverla*

Lo siento mucho.- dijo faith haciendo una reverencia, aunque la mitad del gremio estaba inconsciente

Wendy entro al gremio a ver si podía despertar o curar a alguien, mientras que mirajane limpiaba el desorden y lucy empezó a curar a Levy y a natsu pero a natsu no le hizo tanto daño como esperaba bueno era un dragón slayer después de todo

Será mejor que ayudes a Wendy a curar a las personas con sus quemaduras.- dijo sora que iba a ayudar charle a despertar a Lily y happy

Será lo mejor.- faiht entro al gremio y se dirigió donde estaban todos, ya despierto haciéndole fila a Wendy para curarse.- déjame ayudarte Wendy, con la gente

Note preocupes puedo con ellos y no….

Note preocupes, después de todo es mi culpa haberle hecho todo esto minna.- decía una apenada faith, se acercó a happy .- umh déjame ver tu herida *revisando* no es nada solo debo curarte.- faith puso sus manos alrededor de cuerpo de happy y salió un brillo azul claro y las heridas de happy desaparecieron

Sugoi, también puedes curar.- decía Wendy muy asombrada y no solo ella todo el gremio quedo boca abierta

No sabía que podías curar al igual que Wendy.- dijo lucy que estaba vendando a natsu

Es una magia muy útil en este gremio después de todo siempre terminan mal heridos.-dijo mira riéndose

Bueno, si aqua me enseño algunas formas de curar pero no es la gran cosa*avergonzada*.. y listo happy estas como nuevo, bueno quien sigue

Yo vengo.- dijo gray sentándose al frente de faith , se dio vuelta mostrando su perfecta espalda, faith sin decir pio lo curo.- bueno listo ahora vete

Porque eres tan mala.- dijo gray haciendo un puchero

Por qué no quiero morir a causas de celos de tu novia o lo que sea ella*indicando a juvia* así que largo

Después de eso faiht y Wendy terminaron de curar a todo el gremio a todo el gremio

Sigo sorprendida con que tengas magia de curación.-dijo Wendy al lado de faith

Y no es solo eso.- dijo sora.- ella también puede auto curarse, si quiere y también sabe cuánta magia puede ocupar ósea organiza la magia que va utilizar en una pelea.- en esas últimas palabras a sora se veía orgullosa

Soraaaaaaa*avergonzada* no es eso simplemente yo , yo

SUGOI!.- grito lucy, Wendy y levy

Yo pensé que los dragones slayers no se puede auto curar.- dijo erza comiendo un pastel de fresa

Bueno eso yo.- tomo un pequeño respiro.- bueno biológicamente no se puede pero tuve que hacerlo bueno vivir sola no es fácil y siempre terminaba en peleas por lo mismo tuve que perfeccionar eso aunque no fue fácil.- con un tono muy triste

Ya veo.- dijo Wendy sentía pena por faith aunque lo poco que conocía de ella sabía que faith había sufrido mucho

Pero no deben sentir pena la vida es así pero también tuve momentos lindos, como cuando conocí a sora o a cuando unos panaderos me cuidaron hasta que pude mantenerme por mi misma.. jajajjaja oye erza-san no dijiste que habias tomado una misión

oh si, cierto tome esta misión dice"urgente se necesita magos (si es posible 6 o mas) para echar a una mafia que atormenta a la ciudad de

little moon su recompensa es de 3,000,000 joyas, si hacen el trabajo mas rápido se le podrían dar regalías atte el alcalde"

quee! como 3,000,000 joyas eso eso es mucho dinero.- grito lucy

así es y por lo mismo hay que hacerla lo mas profesionalmente por eso lucy, natsu, gray, wendy, happy, charle y también faith y sora que son nuestras nuevas integrantes tenemos que hacer muy bien esta misión.- eso ultimo lo dijo con una voz terrorífica

aye sir!.- dijieron todos.- etto erza-san como que soy parte de su equipo, digo escuche que este es el equipo mas fuerte y bueno no me gustaria molestar

no digas eso tu eres muy fuerte.- dijo natsu.- y después de ese rugido de agua hirviendo yo no creo que sea debil

asi faith tu eres fuerte.- dijo gray

gray ponte algo de ropa .- dijo erza.- pero ellos tienen razón tu eres fuerte y sera genial tener 3 dragones slayer en el equipo y una cosa no me digas erza-san dime erza ok.- dándole una sonrisa maternal

ok erza-s... erza no todo ustedes es un honor ser parte del equipo*reverencia*

note preocupes ok.- dijo lucy

siii ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.- dijo wendy

familia?.- dijo faith

asi es .- esta vez lo dijo el maestro mientras se para arriba de la barra.- cuando tienes ese símbolo de fairy tail significa que eres parte de la familia de fairy tail que cuando necesites ayuda ahí estaremos por que cuando dañan a un compañero nos dañan a nosotros, cuando ellos sienten dolor nosotros también lo sentimos, cuando ellos sonríen nosotros sonreímos eso minna es ser parte de fairy tail por que nosotros somo una familia y el gremio mas fuerte de todo fiore!

aye sir!.- gritaron todos

esa hija mia es una familia.- dijo el maestro hacer candose a faith

siiii asi es tengo al fin una familia.- dijo faith llorando

después todos volvieron a festeja por las palabras del maestro y por el nuevo miembro

es mejor irnos porque mañana los quiero a todos a las 8 en las estación de trenes entendieron.- dijo erza mirada amenazante

etto faith y al final donde ibas a dormir.- dijo wendy mirando a su amiga

mi**** no lo se wendy

por que no te quedas conmigo.- dijo lucy metiéndose en la conversación

enserio lucy-chan.- dijo faith mirandola con sus ojos llenos de estrellitas

si claro pero hay que irnos ahora

vale solo debo buscar mi bolso y ... DONDE ESTA MI BOLSO

que pasa faith se te perdio algo.- dijo sora mirando la preocupación de faith

si mi bolso, el bolso que me dio aqua con todo los libros que me dio

hablas de este .- dijo mira mostrando le un bolso de cuero muy bonito de color azul

ese es donde estaba.- tomando el bolso y casi llorando

bueno lo encontré en la mesa y bueno como no vi que era de nadie lo guarde que bueno que era tuyo.- dijo mira con una sonrisa

bueno bueno hay que irnos.- dijo lucy tomando a faith de la mano y arrastrándola hasta la puerta.- chao a todos -lucy ... me estan secuestrando .. a y adios minna- faith ... chao a todos-sora que seguia a faith y a lcuy

bueno yo también me voy.- dijo natsu.- vamos happy

aye sir!

después de eso todos se fueron a sus casas después que la fiesta acabo como a las 1 am porque mañana iba hacer un dia muy agotador para los magos

* * *

**bueno minna esto es todo espero que les guste y el prox cap si que si que faith va a su misión nos vemos en la prox cap cuidense**


End file.
